


Shadows of Loneliness

by FanWorks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Why Canada doesn't fight back, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWorks/pseuds/FanWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is alone. Ignored. Forgotten. He could be strong, he has tried before. But why hasn't he succeeded? Why does he let the other countries torment him? Is it because he knows something they don't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of Loneliness

He walks alone to the meeting room. Alone as always. Forgotten and ignored. His only friends the cruel harsh winter and a polar bear who forgets his own existence.

He walks through the crowd of other countries, so bright, so unique, so important. They chat among themselves as always; bickering; arguing. He doesn't need them. All they ever do is argue. If everyone was like him the world would be a better place. Yet still he urges for something more. He waits for the day when he is no longer invisible. When he is no longer the transparent ghost in the crowd of colour. One day he will be noticed.

Germany yells at the other countries silencing them. 

This time he actually has something to say. This is the meeting he will be noticed! He raises his hand 'Actually I just wanted to tell you all that today is my birthday' he says in his whispering tone.

'Hey did you guys hear anything?' America turns his head around trying to find the source of the noise but comes to a loss. 

'Hear what? I didn't hear anything.' England immediately exclaims getting rather bored.

'It was probably just nothing.' Smiles Russia. 

Canada sighs and looks down at his hands as the meeting continues. Without him. Someday they will not be able to ignore him. His fists clench. Someday they will pay attention to him. No, someday he will MAKE them pay attention to him, for ignoring him for so long. One day he won't be alone anymore. He will no longer look in the mirror and see a fading reflection of loneliness and torment. 

One day he will be able to look at his accomplishments and smile with knowledge and power, he will no longer be shadowed by his strong brother and cruel nations. 

There will be a day where his name is spoken through the millennia. He will not grow old, he will not fade. He will watch all the other nations fade and be forgotten, in a time of death and destruction, and he will be strong. He will be the peak of stability and security. His name, his power will be told throughout the world. 

Until there is no one left to hear it. Until the last inhabitants of the mighty nations succumb to the dying Earth. And he will be alone once again. As he has always been. But not the same, for he is not alone, not truly, not yet. He is ignored and forgotten, yes, but not alone. He could become strong, he knows this, he could become the strongest and the most remembered until no one could ever forget his name. But then, he will be alone again, as he will be the last nation to stand. He will have to watch his mighty brothers fall, and he is not strong enough. 

Not strong enough to witness his family fade into nothingness, then he will fade, as all the others did before him, and those before them. Because even countries are forgotten, when there is no one left to speak their name. 

Humans will give up on the place they call home, and their home will be lost forever. It has happened before, and will happen again. It is inevitable. 

Even the Earth will not survive forever, nor the countries that inhabit it, nor the people who inhabit them.

He knows this, and this is why he does not fight. When the others ignore him, or forget him, he will never fight, because he is not strong enough to watch them burn. He knows they will fade eventually, but maybe he will fade first, so he doesn't have to lose them. 

He will take millennia of torment, so he doesn't have to take millennia of loneliness and sorrow. So he will never live with the regret of causing so much destruction. He hopes that the others will be strong, strong enough to be alone at the end. Because he will never be. 

This is who he is.


End file.
